Deducción VS Intuición
by GinnyWings
Summary: Drabble: La noche acaecía sobre Beika, una víctima y una criminal trabajan juntos en busca de la solución a sus males... sin embargo, algo les esperaba... ¡One-Shot!


Hola! Este es un pequeño _drabble _que se me ocurrió hace unos días xD. Bueno... soy nueva en este fandom y quise experimentar un poco con esta maravillosa serie que es Meitantei Conan :3. Dedico este fanfic a una ficker que me motivó con su historia a publicarlo, y esa es Vwriter (Sigue y no pares xDDDD!), la mejor autora en mucho tiempo en la sección de este anime :D.

_Disclaimer: Meitantei Conan y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mágica y genial mente de Aoyama Gosho, a quien sus fans agradecemos por haberlos creado. Este fic no tiene intenciones de lucrar, sino de entretener._

Espero que les guste ;).

* * *

_**Deducción v/s Intuición**_

_Capítulo Único_

La noche era oscura y estrellada, en contraste lúgubre que daba al fulgor de la luna, iluminando la sábana nívea de nieve que cubría la tierra adormilada. Dos siluetas se distinguían en la soledad del paraje, surcando las callejuelas del Distrito de Beika: un niño y una niña, el primero usaba unos toscos lentes de adulto, enmarcando sus azules ojos oscuros, castaño, a la cabecilla con una linterna abriendo camino entre las montañas del material blanquecino. La pequeña, de pelo marrón rojizo, intentaba ahuyentar el frío envuelta en una caperuza de tela roja carmín, a ella le temblaban los ojos de pánico, mientras se aferraba al chaquetón de su amigo, aterrada.

- Vámonos de aquí… e-esto es peligroso, Kudo-kun… -musitó la chica, con voz quebrada.

- No seas tonta, Haibara… además… nadie te obligó a venir conmigo, así que no te quejes.

- _Baka… _estás peleando una batalla que no te pertenece, exponiendo no solo tú propia persona, sino a todos los seres que amas y proteges…

El muchacho paró en seco, enfrentando a su compañera. Ella pudo observar la palidez de su rostro a la luz de la luna. La seriedad de sus ojos, aunque temerarios, no dejaban de expresar un brillo ajeno a su alma, un sentimiento cuyo nombre no entraba en los términos de su diccionario personal o no lo reconocía como tal, pero ella sí y lo sabía, lo sentía… _era miedo…_

- No me digas algo que ya sé… ya que lucho en cada enfrentamiento por olvidarlo. El miedo es irracional, como el amor, el amor que siento no solo por Ran, sino por mis padres, mi familia, mis amigos… por ti, como amiga. El miedo te hace inhumano, animal, actuar por instinto, sin la cabeza, sin pensar ni la razón…

- Otro de tus discursos a lo Sherlock.

Él sonrió halagado, como cuando cada vez que lo comparaban a la figura de su gran ídolo, Sherlock Holmes. Retomó su postura de alerta. Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, cuidando de no dejar huellas visibles sobre la nieve delatora. Haibara borraba con el vuelo de su abrigo los rastros antes de continuar.

Unos cuantos metros, la ampolleta de la linterna pareció titilar, hasta que no solo "parecía", sino que era así: una, dos, tres veces… se apagó.

- ¡Malditas baterías! –golpeó el niño el aparato contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, sin obtener la respuesta acertada. Con resignación y rabia lanzó el objeto a un bote de basura que estaba cercano. Bufó estresado, llevándose la yema de los dedos a las sienes –¡Jamás vuelvo a comprar cosas chinas!

Se sacó las gafas con una mano y con la otra se pellizcó impaciente el puente de la nariz. La castaña sabía que estaba pensando en algo, un plan o una estratagema para desbaratar de una vez por todas a aquella enigmática organización, cuyos subordinados vestían de un negro tan profundo cuales cuervos, ellos quienes asesinaron a sangre fría a su hermana y… para su vergüenza, había trabajado para ellos en el pasado…

"_Baka… _eso es lo que soy…" pensaba la joven "Debí haberme entregado desde en un principio, en vez de esconderme como una cobarde tras Kudo… no, él no se merece esto. Él tiene esperanza que podré darle algo que yo no tengo y nunca podré darle… hubiera sido mejor que me mataran en esa fría y solitaria cámara de gas… sin darle falsas ilusiones a inocentes…"

- Sé lo que piensas…

- ¿Eh?

Allí estaba otra vez, Edogawa Conan, o por su verdadera identidad, Kudo Shinichi. Ya no se le veía tranquilo, sin esa sonrisa audaz que le caracterizaba.

- Algo que siempre he admirado de las mujeres es ese especial don… como ustedes le llaman, la intuición. Si Holmes existiera, de seguro se reiría de esa virtud que nosotros, los hombres, menospreciamos con tanto desdén. Ninguna deducción, analítica, lógica y artificial se compara con la eficacia rapidez natural de un presentimiento femenino. Las pupilas se concentran, la respiración se agita, la tez empalidece, se acelera el pulso… los pequeños detalles me revelan tu preocupación. Mi modesta observación es nada comparable a la capacidad intuitiva. Todos la tenemos, mas en los hombres se vuelve defectuosa con el paso de los años… en este cuerpo lo siento, de vez en cuando, esa voz divina… sin embargo, con una mente tan científica y matemática de quien soy en realidad me hace ciego, o sordo se podría decir, a estas capacidades…

El silencio inundó nuevamente la escena. De forma repentina, Conan le dedicó una sonrisa consoladora.

- No tienes por qué afligirte. Si te vez envuelta en un lío, te protegeré.

Apoyando la espalda contra un poste de luz, agachó la cabeza a la altura del pecho, típica de esas posturas que las mentes brillantes adoptan para meditar. El cristal de sus anteojos se reflejaba blanco, contrastando las sombras.

- Pues… supongo que eso es lo que hacen lo amigos…

"Ojalá fuera más que eso, Kudo…"

- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué curiosa parejita de enamorados tenemos aquí?

Aquél comentario cargado de malicia no había venido de ninguno de los dos actualmente presentes. Haibara, aún antes de oír la fría voz pudo sentir un estremecimiento tal que le ponía los pelos de punta, le carcomía los tuétanos, incluso llenándole el alma de los más oscuros pensamientos…

… y recuerdos dolorosos.

De las sombras, una mano rodeó el cuello de su compañero, presionándole con violencia. El muchacho forcejeaba para defenderse de su atacante, sin resultados. Ya débil ante la pérdida de oxígeno, se dejó reducir, aún consciente de su alrededor.

La niña observaba la situación petrificada. Sintió el suave peso de una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y que unos cabellos rubios le hacían cosquillas en el cuello. Los escalofríos se hicieron más intensos.

Gin acercó su boca a la de la pequeña, como un antiguo amante que se reencuentra con un amor perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Jadeó su aliento helado. Haibara no pudo más que pensar en el asco y terror que le causaba aquél repugnante ser de cabellera dorada como los ángeles, mas tal demonio vestido de negro.

- ¿No quieres saludar a un viejo amigo, Sherry? Es un mal agradecimiento de tu parte cuando me tomé la molestia de traerte una rosa, la flor que tanto te gusta. Espero que me perdones si te regalo una blanca, pero descuida, pronto tendré una roja con la sangre de una… exótica bala plateada… ¡Vodka!

- ¿Sí, _aniki_?

- Amarra al mocoso al árbol… ¡a ese no! Sino a ese… al precioso árbol de ginkgo que está cerca. Sé cuánto le gustaban sus hojas a su noviecita… je, quiero jugar un poco a Guillermo Tell antes de terminar algo que debí hacer desde el inicio de todo.

El hombre robusto obedeció las órdenes de su superior. El chico fue rápidamente atado al tronco, a pesar de sus inútiles esfuerzos. Jadeaba, exhausto, intentando reponerse de vez en cuando para defenderse, mas antes de reaccionar un revolver era presionado a sangre fría apuntando directamente a su corazón.

- Al fin completamos el círculo, como la primera vez que te entrometiste en nuestros planes, Edogawa Conan… no… Kudo Shinichi.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra verte, Gin –aún herido, Conan sonreía ante sus captores. Esto pareció desconcertar al hombre de negro.

- Admirable que sonrías a la muerte, detective, pero morirás sabiendo que no solo pudiste impedir la muerte de Miyano Akemi, sino que fue su propia hermana, tu amante la que te ha llevado a tu propio fin…

- ¿C-cómo…?

- Como has oído, Kudo. Sherry ha sido tan amable de entregarte a ti, ¡es más! Ahora mismo los de la Organización tienen órdenes de eliminar a tus más cercanos…

- ¡Ya basta! –espetó Haibara.

- … familia…

- ¡Es mentira! ¡MENTIRA!

- Y esa jovencita Ran… pobrecilla, la fui a ver esta tarde en la biblioteca de tu casa, detective. Al verme pensó que eras tú quien regresaba a por ella… debo decirte que te has perdido de mucho al tenerla tan cerca… discúlpame si me divertí un poco con ella…

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA…! –bramó Conan, sin embargo, al moverse, sus ataduras aún más herían sus muñecas y tobillos.

- Oh… muy pronto la verás. Gritaba como una puta, pero se quedó muy tranquila cuando di mi mejor parte. Ahora te está esperando, en el otro mundo.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gimió el muchacho, derramando lágrimas que se mezclaban en la fría nieve -¡Haibara! ¡Haibara, maldita traidora!

- ¡No es verdad! ¡No les creas…!

- ¡TRAIDORA! ¡Yo confié en ti…!

- ¿No lo recuerdas, Sherry querida? –siseó Gin, inhalando el humo de su cigarro –Despídete de tu novio…

- Haibara… ¡esto jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Te o…!

Un disparo sonoro rompió con el silencio reinante de la zona. La nieve pálida cambió a rojo escarlata. La niña, impotente contempló en cuerpo inerte del muchacho que acababan de matar, colgando de aquellas cuerdas que aún le aprisionaban, los ojos de este permaneciendo aún abiertos, sorprendidos

Gin, con un puñal cortó bruscamente las sogas, haciendo que el niño se desplomara al suelo de bruces. El rubio tiñó la rosa que había mencionado con el charco de sangre que se había formado junto al cuerpo de su última víctima y se la ofreció a la pequeña, la cual lloraba sin consuelo.

- ¡Pero qué hipócrita eres, Sherry! Con una sonrisa me ofreciste la vida de tus cómplices, con tal de asegurar tu pellejo. Ese tal Kudo realmente era una Bala de Plata, jamás creí ver una sangre tan roja que cuando maté a Akai. Pero le hice una promesa a Vermouth, que no te dejaría ir sin más…

Desde las penumbras surgió la esbelta y hermosa, mas peligrosa figura de Sharon/Chris Vinegard. Su presencia ya había sido detectada por Haibara: su aura pútrida y asquerosa era inconfundible.

- _Good evening, Little Darling! _–fue su saludo, adoptando ese tono irónico con la cual asechaba a sus víctimas para matarlas de susto antes de la sentencia final. Dio una mirada al cuerpo que yacía cubriéndose poco a poco de escarcha, dando una mueca de fingida pena –_Poor, Cool Guy… _siento mucho decirte, Gin, que no pienso igual que tú. Una Bala de Plata no se hubiera dejado seducir por los encantos de una sucia traidora. Ahora debe de estar en el Cielo con su _Angel_, mientras yo me encargaré… -desenfundando una pistola, apuntó a la frente de la jovencita –de que la dulce Sherry tenga su pasaje directo al Infierno; _sweet dreams, Shiho!_

* * *

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡Haibara! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué te sucede?

La aludida jadeaba frenética. Sentía que su corazón daba tumbos como el de un conejo en las fauces de un lobo. Entrecerró los ojos para obtener una imagen más clara de su entorno.

"¿Estoy muerta? ¿Estaré en el Cielo? Oigo la voz de _él…_"

Lo primero que pudo distinguir fueron las facciones de un chico de no más de siete años: ese era Conan.

El lugar… era su habitación, en la casa del profesor Agasa. La cama, los muebles… ella estaba sentada frente al computador.

Se había quedado dormida, intentando descifrar los componentes de la APTX, el veneno que había encogido a ella y a su amigo. Estaba tan cansada que no pudo continuar. En la pantalla, aún encendida, estaba abierta una ventana, pidiendo la contraseña para entrar a los archivos secretos de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro.

- ¿Estás bien, Haibara?

Entonces todo había sido un sueño…

Ai no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

- Shinichi… -susurró.

- ¿Qué? –el niño pocas veces había sido llamado por su nombre verdadero de parte de los labios de la castaña.

- ¡Shinichi!

Rodeando en sus brazos el cuello del jovencito, se echó a llorar desesperada sobre su pecho.

Desconcertado, él la sintió temblar sobre sí. Pocas veces había visto así a su compañera, y jamás le dejaba de sorprender cada vez que sucedía. Abrazó a su compañera, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se lo ofreció para que se secara las lágrimas.

- No temas, yo estoy aquí…

**Fin**

* * *

Bien... ¿qué opinan xD? OK, acepto reviews, críticas, insultos, ametralladoras, balazos, tomates, dardos y todo lo que se les ocurra xD.

Como este es un _drabble, _quizás más adelante utilice este recurso para una de mis historias que pienso hacer con Meitantei Conan, sin embargo, no prometo que continuaré escribiendo xD. Tengo proyectos originales y demás...

Buenas noches y gracias por perder su valioso tiempo con GinnyWings xD


End file.
